


Immer nur dich ansehen

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Butt Plugs, Candles, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Paul returns home to find out that Schneider has a surprise in store
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Immer nur dich ansehen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had something [ like this](https://townsquare.media/site/712/files/2018/08/Now-For-Sale-Mens-Lingerie-and-Bras.jpg?w=980&q=75)in mind for the lingerie set, although, as will be clarified in the fic, I made some changes. Hope you enjoy :D

“Schneider? Where are you?” Paul calls out into the seemingly empty house, arching a brow when no answer is forthcoming. Surely Schneider is home already? He left nearly an hour before Paul did, since Richard had held him up. “Schneider?” he repeats, louder this time.

No answer is forthcoming still and Paul shrugs, assuming that Schneider might be out to do groceries instead. Walking into the kitchen to boil water for some tea, Paul takes his phone out of his pocket to call Schneider about his whereabouts. Soon enough, the familiar ringtone of Schneider’s phone sounds from somewhere in the house and Paul sighs. It would be so great if he wouldn’t continuously forget his phone. He’d be far easier to find, surely. 

Paul sighs, leaning against the counter and waiting for the water to cook. At least- until he realizes there’s no way Schneider had forgotten his phone. He’d had his phone during the day’s proceedings, Paul very much remembers Schneider texting someone during a break, since the noise whenever a text came in appeared to very much annoy Flake.

He redials Schneider’s phone number, then pushes himself off of the counter to follow the noise. Which begins to gradually get louder as Paul approaches the bedroom. Did Schneider change before remembering he needed to do something? Why on earth is his phone in the bedroom when Schneider had it with him earlier and is nowhere to be found.

Paul pushes the door to the bedroom open, finding the curtains partially drawn closed to limit the amount of light streaming in. There’s candles set up at various places around the room. Scented candles even, as the soft smell of vanilla enters Paul’s nose. Schneider’s phone is indeed in the bedroom, placed on the nightstand. In the center though, right on top of the bed, is Schneider.

Paul’s eyes widen as he takes in the image before him. Schneider is laying on his side on the bed, one of his long legs stretched out while the other one is bent, his knee up in the air and his foot next to his other knee. His torso is slightly twisted as Schneider’s arm is bent to prop his head up on. His other arm is draped across his own side, reaching to the bottom of his ass with his hand.

And, while he has quite a bit of skin on display, he’s not actually naked. Instead, he’s wearing a deep blue top to cover his nipples, black lace bands keeping it in place and decorating the edges of it. He’s also wearing matching panties, the same deep blue, the same patterned black lace covering his hips and a little bowtie in the middle. Over the top of the panties is a garter belt with yet more of the black lace, connecting to stark black stockings, except that the top is decorated with deep blue bowties to match with the panties.

“Good afternoon, love,” Schneider practically purrs. Paul presses the end call button on his phone robotically, staring at his boyfriend in surprise, admiration and- not a small amount of arousal, to be quite honest. Schneider looks insanely hot in the set of lingerie he’d somehow gotten his hands on.

“What’s this? I’ve effectively shut Paul Landers up?” Schneider taunts, lips twisting into a very amused smirk. “Now this must be a first.” Paul doesn’t bother with a defense which- well, it might prove Schneider’s point, but there would be time to take his revenge later on. When he’s not quite so stunned into silence.

Instead, Paul walks closer, approaching the bed. Schneider remains still, aside from moving his eyes to stay on Paul’s face. Paul reaches out to brush a hand over Schneider’s shoulder, across the lace of his top. It’s so soft to the touch. Paul’s hand moves lower, trailing across the lace until he reaches the deep blue part of the top. It’s very smooth too. Satin, perhaps?

“When- how- where did you get this?” Paul manages to find his voice to ask, his eyes flicking back up to Schneider’s, though his hand remains on Schneider’s chest, rubbing small circles along the smooth fabric warmed by his boyfriend’s body heat.

“There was some speculation as to whether the scene where I’m touching myself up required something more revealing,” Schneider responds, referring to the video for “Mein Teil” which they had wrapped up the week prior. “The decision eventually was negative. I felt very intrigued however, so I decided to buy it for myself. Hopefully for you too. Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Paul responds, nodding enthusiastically as he casts another look at his boyfriends beautiful body. He really does look very good in this. The stockings are making his legs appear longer than they already are, the garter belt is doing a good job pulling attention towards the V-shape of his torso, top is emphasizing the drummer’s broad shoulders and- well, the panties are doing a very good job of outlining Schneider’s cock. And the process of Schneider’s beginning erection under the adoring gaze of his boyfriend in combination with the continuous strokes across the satin of his top.

“I really like it,” Paul confirms again after several moments spent merely appreciating the look of his boyfriend.

“Then why don’t you come join me?” Schneider asks, moving the arm that isn’t holding his head up to pat the mattress in front of him. Paul really doesn’t need to be asked twice. He regretfully removes his hand from Schneider’s chest to step back, quickly pulling off his shirt. For once he’s glad that Schneider had his rule about no shoes in the house, because it’s one step less before he can get in the bed. “So eager,” Schneider chuckles.

“Have you glanced in the mirror since putting that on? Of course I’m eager,” Paul responds, wiggling out of his jeans after opening the button and the zipper. He steps out of them and quickly gets on top of the bed, barely allowing Schneider the time to move a little further back.

“You’re going to fall out of bed, this close to the edge,” Schneider observes.

“Oh no, I’m not. I’m not going to let go of you for one second, this is more than enough room,” Paul determines before bringing their faces closer together, brushing his lips against Schneider. They’re close enough together that the fabric of Schneider’s lingerie brushes against Paul’s skin. It’s a good sensation, the silk so smooth that the lace, soft as it is, somehow seems surprisingly prickly by contrast. The little panties only cover half of Schneider’s ass-cheeks, the other half lovingly cupped by Paul, who traces the lace pattern on the bottom with his thumbs. Schneider’s lips are soft and pliant against Paul’s own and Paul eagerly holds him close to deepen the kiss, licking across Schneider’s bottom lip, dancing with his lover’s tongue when he opens his mouth up.

“Good to know you like the lingerie,” Schneider murmurs after withdrawing. His eyes are blown wide, a mere sliver of blue visible. It’s clear that he rather likes Paul’s response. Or possibly the way that Paul teases at his sensitive skin by tracing the lace?

“What’s not to like? Hot boyfriend, sexy lingerie, sexy smell, sexy vibe, come hither look after I walked in. It sounds like an award-winning combination, to be honest.”

“Oh, there’s another element that I’m sure will definitely drive it home then,” Schneider grins.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“You’ll just have to find out, now won’t you?” Schneider purrs, leaning forward and gently biting Paul’s chin.

“You know I’m always up for a challenge.”

“Oh, I can feel that you’re _up_ for the challenge for sure.” Schneider reaches down, brushing his hand across Paul’s clothed erection. Paul leans in to capture Schneider’s lips again, trapping his lover’s hand in between them. Schneider certainly doesn’t appear to mind, his free hand curling across Paul’s back to minimize the distance between them further.

Their lips mash together and Paul’s fingers move further across the lacey pattern of Schneider’s panties. Moving from the relatively insensitive outside of his ass-cheek further to the middle. It clearly has an effect on Schneider, who wiggles a little, trying to find an angle where he can sort of touch both their cocks.

Failing to find it, Schneider withdraws with a pout. Paul brushes another kiss across his pout, then pushes against Schneider’s shoulder lightly to indicate he should lie down on his back. Obediently, the drummer does so, allowing Paul to straddle him. Paul lines his crotch up with Schneider’s, then shifts his hips against the other man, causing a quiet moan to spill past Schneider’s lips.

“You’re insanely beautiful like this,” Paul leans down to purr it into Schneider’s ear, nibbling on the earlobe afterwards. Schneider shifts a little underneath him. It brings a smile to Paul’s lips. Schneider is responsive already, surely the fabric he’s wearing now will only emphasize that. Releasing Schneider’s earlobe, Paul begins to place kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline, occasionally suckling, licking op nipping a little.

Paul continues further than he would most of the time. Rather than either trailing off at the hollow beneath his Adam’s apple or trailing further to Paul’s chest in his quest for the happy trail, Paul now moves along Schneider’s shoulder, sliding the strap of his top to the side and gently nibbling at the skin beneath. Lifting his head, Paul thoroughly enjoys Schneider’s little twitch as the soft fabric brushes across the sensitized skin.

“Oh, that’s fun,” Paul concludes, moving down now and giving the same treatment along the edge of Schneider’s top. He shifts the lacey fabric across his chest, licking or nipping a strip of revealed skin before allowing the fabric to slide back across the sensitive skin.

Schneider begins to squirm underneath him even as Paul shifts to the other side of his boyfriend’s chest, lifting the fabric entirely to the side to lick across Schneider’s nipple, wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly. Schneider squirms further underneath Paul, his erection brushing along Paul’s stomach. Paul releases Schneider’s nipple, watching the hardened nub until the fabric of the top is released, first the lace sliding across it and then the satin falling into place.

“Paul?” Schneider whines. Paul smiles, angling his head to look up at his boyfriend. Schneider’s face is flushed and he’s staring at Paul intently even as he continues to wiggle his hips underneath the other man.

“Do you want me to focus elsewhere?” Paul questions, glancing down at Schneider’s body again. “What about here?” Paul kisses along the bottom of Schneider’s sternum, just below where the top ends. “Or here?” Another kiss, this time placed on the side of his ribs. “Or here?” A kiss just besides Paul’s belly button.

Rather than receiving a vocal answer, Paul feels Schneider’s hand on his head, pushing him further down. Paul chuckles, but he obediently lets Schneider guide him until his mouth is resting at Schneider’s erection, hardly being covered at all by the little amount of fabric the panties provide.

“How silly of me not to have guessed this,” Paul comments, glancing up at Schneider with a broad smirk on his face. Schneider doesn’t look very impressed at the joke and Schneider pretends to pout, leaning his head back down and sticking his tongue out to lick along Schneider’s slit. Schneider lets out a released grunt at his cock finally getting some attention and Paul licks along the head of his boyfriend’s cock before wrapping his lips around. He only wraps them just below Schneider’s head before hollowing his cheeks.

“What? Paul?” Schneider complains when that’s all Paul does before pulling off Schneider’s cock again.

“You’re not the only one with a straining erection here. Turn around,” Paul commands. Schneider’s eyes light up and Paul grins as his boyfriend scrambles to obey the command, soon on his stomach on the bed. As Paul had suspected while he was feeling Schneider’s ass up before, there is a hole in the back of the panties.

“Is the back to your liking too?” Schneider asks mock-coyly. Rather than giving a verbal response, Paul brushes his cock along Schneider’s ass, sliding between the two halves nicely despite the fabric in between.

Paul reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, squirting it into his hand impatiently. He can’t wait and, more importantly, neither can his eager erection. Paul cups one cheek with his hands, putting a little pressure only for something to become visible. Paul’s eyes widen as he realizes-

“Oh, you sly man. This was the surprise, wasn’t it?” Paul asks, brushing his finger over the buttplug’s handle. Truthfully, the buttplugs were always a big turn-on for Schneider. He tends to wear them more often, sometimes because it appears to arouse him to be well-prepared for his boyfriend, sometimes because it appears to make him more sensitive to other touches, more easily aroused. More than once they’d come home from a night out to find Schneider had been wearing one all along, excited by the thought. Paul had bought a vibrating one shortly after finding out and Schneider now often informed Paul he was wearing it, anxiously waiting and hoping that Paul would use the remote control. Now, however- Well, Paul definitely hadn’t known and Schneider wiggles his hips, seeking more friction as he cranes his head back to look at Paul’s reaction.

Paul hooks his fingers around the handle of the plug, pulling gently. Schneider’s reaction is instant, turning his head back and burying it in the pillow, arching his back to present his ass to Paul further. Paul pushes the plug back in before he takes it all the way out, enjoying the way Schneider’s muscles tense with the surprise friction. Paul smiles, leaning down to kiss between Schneider’s shoulder-blades while repeating the motion. And again. Schneider begins to squirm underneath him as Paul plays with him.

“Paul, please I-” Schneider begs. Paul places a last kiss on Schneider’s back before he sits back up, taking the plug out entirely now. He takes the lubricant, drizzling some directly onto his cock and spreading it around, biting his lip as his own cock finally gets some much-deserved attention.

Paul lines up behind Schneider, sliding his cock through the hole in the fabric and in between Schneider’s cheeks, pressing in smoothly as he keeps a hand on his base to keep himself stable. Paul bites his lip to contain any noises as he slips inside, wanting to hear Schneider’s hitched breaths instead. He slides all the way in, staying in place for a moment.

“Oh, the silk feels great on balls,” Paul notes.

“You’re telling me?” Schneider asks, clearly amused. Paul concedes by cocking his head, uncaring that Schneider can’t see it. Rather than continuing to be teased by him, Paul begins to move his hips, driving himself in and out of Schneider.

Schneider is so warm and tight around him. The silk against his balls when sliding all the way in is very exciting too. And Schneider clearly appreciates the sensory input from both their actual movements and the fabric sliding around him as well, beginning to get more and more eager in his movements to meet Paul.

“Paul,” Schneider moans. Paul can tell Schneider is close. His muscles are all tensed, his face is buried completely into the pillows, he’s straining to meet Paul in an increasingly erratic rhythm and his chest expands and deflates quickly and shallowly. Paul lowers himself from his hands to his elbows, allowing his hands to slip into Schneider’s tops to play with his nipples.

“Here,” Paul grunts out, wanting to make his boyfriend climax. Wanting to make it good. Schneider’s surprise had certainly been an unexpected and good one. So attractive in the lingerie, the sensory input from the fabric making him more responsive and setting up the romantic vibe around them? Schneider most certainly deserved a good orgasm.

Indeed, with a little extra stimulation, it doesn’t take much longer at all until Schneider’s orgasm has reached him. Schneider moans loudly, his body twitches and Paul bites his lip at the extra stimulant for himself, continuing to thrust into Paul. He’d intended to keep a calm place, but he’s honestly not far at all from the brink anymore himself. He’s so-so-so close.

Paul continues to thrust into Schneider, seeking his own orgasm, seeking to join Schneider in the land where only they and pleasure matter. He twists the angle a little, being able to thrust into Schneider more comfortably. The feeling in his gut begins to spread, to take hold of him. And once the pleasure has a hold of him, Paul only lasts a few more thrusts before the pleasure is rushing through his body as well, arms weakening as he collapses on top of Schneider, hips only making the slightest, twitchy movement, enjoying the feeling for as long as it lasts.

And when the feeling ebbs away, Paul lifts himself off of Schneider, sliding out in the process, and crashes down next to his boyfriend. Schneider meekly lifts his head to turn it the other way, looking at Paul.

“I’m not sure I remember your answer. Did you like the lingerie?” Schneider asks.

“You’re too much of smart-ass sometimes, you know that?” Paul huffs, though he can’t help but reach out, pull his boyfriend closer to enjoy the afterglow.


End file.
